To Lost For You
by Arutachi Tsuruada
Summary: Kagome meets Youko Kurama and Ashisu Hiei in the Fuedal Era as teenagers her age. What will happen when she falls in love with Hiei but the sacred well will not let her go back into the past..And now she finds a girl named Yukina in the future, Hiei's sis
1. Meetings

"Hey, Miroku, that village up ahead?"  
  
Miroku grinned slyly at Sango. "Yes?"  
  
"You say its neighboring your home village, correct?"  
  
"Once again, you have won my heart with your surperb intelligence."  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever. Are you going to visit with that drunkerd?"  
  
Miroku wanted to roll his eyes.  
  
"Yes I am going to visit 'That Drunkerd', as you so kindly state it."  
  
Kagome sighed as she wached the two, then turned toward the front of the group, where Inuyasha looked like he was about to strangle a very hyper Shippou.  
  
She called him over to her just as Inuyasha was about to strike.  
  
"Shippou, can you come over here for a moment? I'd like to ask you something, please."  
  
Kagome to the rescue, even though she had no idea what to ask him.  
  
He scampered off of Inuyasha quick enough. Inuyasha may have acted as his older brother, but Kagome had taken on the roll of his mother the first time she saved him from his rath, unkown to Kagome herself.  
  
"Yeah Kagome?"  
  
"Um...Yes! What do you want the next time I come back from the well?"  
  
Shippou was getting panick stricken. "You're leaving?!" His eyes started watering, making Inuyasha panick slightly.  
  
"Hey!" He said gruffly, frowning seeing the small boy brought to tears. "She meant the next time she goes home, which will be a long, long time, considering how it could take a demon eight days from here to get back to Keade's village. Now shut-up, we're getting close to this village and I don't want anyone to think of you as a wimp."  
  
Kagome frowned herself at the new information, and gave a half hearted reply. "Yeah Shippou, for once he's right"  
  
She felt Inuyasha give her an annoyed glare from in front of her, but she ignored it completely, seeing something in the surround forest.  
  
'What is that?' She thought silently. It moved around so fast she hardly thought Inuyasha could sense it, being the reason Kagome didn't point it out, she didn't want him to get hurt in another stupid battle. Kagome had thought about it more and had realized a few days ago that she had a crush on Inuyasha, that meant that she could just as easily start liking Kouga instead of him, so she found no need in telling anyone about it. It was, pathetic really, how she could get a crush on a guy, then fall in love with him, and if he didn't return the feelings then she would just find another guy that could possibly fall in love with her before she did them. Which would not happen, ever.

o.O

Her mind went back to the strange blur that Inuyasha STILL couldn't sense and she sighed tiredly. How much could a girl take?! Alot, she supposed as Inuyasha yelled at her for tripping over a rock. Damn him. Kagome looked over at the blur again, regaining her balance. It didn't have a negative aura, but then again a spell could solvethat easily. It started slowing down some and she found that it had a black tint to it. Then something else caught her eye, a white blur following the black blur but the strangest thing about it was it was feeling playful. Like it was teasing the black blur. They seemed to start going in circles around the small group, to distracted with their play time to be aware of non-evil auras.

o.O

'They're demon children.' She realized. Any low-level demon would come to sniff up an aura, no matter how pure, or evil. It was in all demon nature to be curious, and only parentless demons wouldn't come searching for their group, or run away from them. She wondered slightly how old they were, because demons had their own way of everything. Even ages. The blurs were getting closer, and FINALLY Inuyasha realized his mistake. His hand went to the hilt of his sword, and he started sniffing rapidly. Sango and Miroku followed suit, poised for defences until they got sight of the danger. Suddenly Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his left dog-ear twiching with irritation as his hand left his sword. I looked at him curiously.  
  
"They're babys compared to me. In fact Kagome, they smell the exact same age as you, give or take a couple of moon cycles."  
  
My eyebrow jumped in anger. Inuyasha's eyes windened.  
  
"What?!" He said cautiously.  
  
"Inuyasha," I said. "Did you, or did you not, just imply that I'm a BABY?!"

o.O

He didn't have time to answer, because right then to teenage demons ran into the clearing, yelling curses at one another.  
  
"Hiei! You get your short ass back here right now! You owe I and Yukina an apology!"  
  
So called Hiei, the black blur, snickerd quietly, and jogged to a stop in front of the small group, breathing hard. He spoke to the white blur. "Hey Kurama, she IS my sister, don't forget that. I have a right to spy if a fox demon is going to be putting the moves on her." The white blur called 

Kurama blushed, signaling that that was, indeed, what he had been planning to do.

o.O

"Hiei you know asking someone to be your mate is important, and you just ruined it by telling her out of the blue where I stole her gift from! And you followed us! You evil little pointy headed..Person!" At this the one called Hiei laughed outright. Inuyasha snorted, ruining the drama that was playing out. The teenagers went to defence immediatly, as Inuyasha plopped down on the ground indian style. Kagome had questions and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he did NOT feel like getting 'Sat' that day.

Hiei glared at the show of disrespect from the older half-demon, and then sniffed the air in front of him lowering his defences. Kurama followed suit. Hiei grinned. "So your just half of us. Its ok, I guess, as long as you don't give Kurama here a run for Yukina." Inuyasha snorted again, closing his eyes. "If you'd take another sniff, Ashes, then maybe you'd figure out I'm older than you. And I have no desire to rut a Fire demon."

o.O

Kurama took offence to the insult towards his future mate. By calling Hiei 'Ashes' he had implied to his fire scent. His tone was cold and emotionless, sounding almost like Sesshoumaru, a long fox ear twiched in anger at the Hanyou. "I'll have you know, Dog, that just because Hiei here is a Fire demon, does not mean Yukina is one also. And she happens to smell wonderful." Inuyasha looked amused for a moment before going to a bland expression. "So you'd like me to be competition for her, if shes so great?" Kurama stuttered and blushed, and then gave up and shut his mouth. Kagome was amazed at their showing of emotion, almost like Inuyasha's at is childish-ness. It was cute. She spoke up for a moment, getting uneasy at all the eyes that were brought to her.

"I though demons hated emotions." It was a statement and a question at the same time, and Inuyasha spoke up first.

o.O

"Thats only for full-blooded and full-grown demons. Hell you should have seen Sesshoumaru as a teenager." Inuyasha did a hilarious little shutter, that for all the world looked natural when talking about a hormonal Sesshoumaru. Kagome was slightly disturbed at the thought also, but ignored it and bowed slightly in the necomers direction. "My name is Higurashi Kagome." Miroku stepped forward next, his staff jingling, and tilted his head in their direction, giving a nervous glance at the Kitsune. "Honesutsuri Miroku." He said simply, and stepped back. Sango gave him a nasty look for being so disrespectful, even if they were demons, first impressions lasted. She also bowed. "I am Denjirousu Sango." Everyone looked at Inuyasha who looked as though he was sleeping. Kagome sighed and kicked him hard in the back, making him yelp, and glare at the intruders. "Mines Inuyasha." He said gruffly, jumping up in the nearest tree branch.

o.O

Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics before explaining. "Don't mind his strange-ness, he has a clay dirt fetish and nothing else captures his intrest." Hiei snickered and glanced up at the half-demon, who was thankfully to high up to here the whispered insult. Hiei did a low bow to Kagome. "Ashisu Hiei, if you haven't already heard it." Kurama, not to be out done by his best friend, got up close to Kagome and took her hands respectfully and bowed his head. "Youko Kurama, future husband and mate of Ishikure Yukina." Hiei smiled at Kagome and winked, making her blush. "Hey pretty-boy, we DID leave Yukina all alone on that bank, you know, where any ol' handsome demon could come up and steal her heart and her positive answer to your proposal." Kurama had a shocked expression on his face before he quickly ran off in a blur of white. Hiei laughed and walked up to Kagome.

o.O

"Well Kagome, our first introduction went well, I wonder what next time will be like." He kissed her lightly on the cheeck and dissapeared right in front of her, not even a blur. Kagome smiled to herself and touched her cheeck. "Neither can I."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Translations"  
  
Ashisu= Ashes  
  
Ishikure= Icicles  
  
Honesutsuri= Honestly  
  
Denjirousu= Dangerous


	2. Forever: Promises

'I wonder how I'll live without him..' The irritating thought lingered in her mind like a knife in the back. Leaving him behind, she couldn't do it. Ever. She loved him so much already. It had been two months since she had met Hiei. Two months ago he started visiting her more often, bringing her flowers some times, gifts the next, and they would always walk together and get to know each other better. The final battle with Naraku had been a harsh one, Inuyasha watching as Kikyo purified Naraku into nothing, then deciding to go to hell with her. The Shikon Jewel was now Kagome's responsibility forever more, unless she wanted to wish on it. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She knew that she loved him, and that she loved her family and few friends that remained in the Feudal Era.

They were still healing. The battle had inflicted many wounds, most physical, more emotional. It hurt Sango deeply to have to watch Naraku rip the shard out of Kohaku's back, instantly killing him. It hurt Miroku to watch the kind of suffering Sango went through, the pain in her eyes that still remained even after everything was over. It hurt me to watch the boy I though of as a brother die at the hands of his former lover. It hurt me when little Shippou limped towards me, wounded, and handing me the whole Shikon No Tama, whispering words of courage far beyond his few years. It hurt me as a mother figure to let Shippou see all the death and torture that always came across people who had been in contact with the Jewel. It hurt me badly, but not as bad as letting the man I loved stay in the past to die.

Today was the day that I left all of them, and I decided to leave as late as possible. I had said my sad goodbyes to my friends, and I was on my way to met Hiei. He had declared long ago that he would always be by my side, and I felt wretched for never telling him about my life in the future. It was time though, and he was probably going to hate her for it. I shifted the heavy weight of the yellow back pack to the ground and sat on the side of the God Tree. I was waiting for him.

"Angel?"

I looked up at the nick name he had given me on our third meeting. I loved him.

"Hey Hiei. I'm here." He came sniffing around the corner and hugged me when I stood up.

He looked at me, ruby eyes glinting like metal in the bright sunlight. He sighed.

"Come on. Lets sit down before I throw myself at you." I smiled at his strange humor.

I looked him over. I never understood before why he always wore black, and then I just didn't care anymore. I was changing for him, and enjoying it. He grabbed my hand, holding it. I looked at him like he had grown a third head. He grinned at me.

"Angel I have something for you." He twisted his other hand towards one of his pockets. I stopped him.

"Hiei I love you." His eyes widened.

"Y-you do?" I nodded and he sighed and leaned back. I was scared momentarily that he was going to say he didn't feel that way about me yet and my heart stopped and my eyes filled with tears.

He stiffed the air again and leaned back up to hug me. I held on like a leech. I could feel him grin against my neck and I smacked him hard on the back.

"Ouch! That hurt! What'd I do?"

I sniffed.

"This isn't funny."

He smiled again and I turned away from him.

"Angel, I love you to. You should have known already. Actually thats what I wanted to talk to you about." He rustled his hand in his pocket again and brought out a small silk bag and handed it to me. I looked at him curiously before opening it and bringing out a silver ring. It had the word love inscribed on the outside and on the inside it said,

"_For my Angel - Hiei"_

I couldn't move.

"I don't know much about what happens when humans fall in love but.. Kagome I want you to be my mate. Stay with me forever, and I promise, nothing will ever happen to you, ever! I'll protect you from everything... You'll never be hurt." He barely finished when I knocked him to the ground with me, hugging him and kissing him all over the face.

Hiei laughed at the unusual contact. We never kissed much.

"So I take this as a yes?"

I nodded in the crook of his neck. He smelt good, like blueberries. I breathed in deep and thought about how everything would change after I said this. I felt sad.

"Wait."

Hiei stilled.

"Whats wrong Angel?"

"I can't."

He sat up, making me fall off of him. I sat up too.

"Why not?" He asked carefully. I shrugged and looked away.

"I- I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll take it. Don't say anything for a minute, okay? I gotta get this out." He paused for a second then nodded.

"I don't live here. Every time you've come to visit me, I didn't want to tell you, but I don't even live in this Era. I'm different than all of you. I'm from the future, a-and I have to go back today, Hiei, and I'll never be able to return. I- I gotta go home Hiei. I can't stay here with you. I love you so much, but I can't leave my family alone. I- I just don't know what to do anymore."

I was crying by then, silent tears making their way down my face, onto the ground. Hiei gave a small sound of helplessness. I was sad for both of us.

"Angel I'll wait for you, if I can have your promise. I want you to promise to wait for me, no matter how long. I'll be there for you, and I'll protect you, if it kills me. Wait for me?"

I smiled at him, it was void of all emotion, but it was a smile.

"If you do something for me first." I slide on the ring he gave me. He watched my actions curiously.

I leaned up to him and placed my mouth on his, a slow silent plea for something I had never done before. He seemed to nod to himself before he took the kiss deeper, and he pulled his black cape off, showing his bare arms that wrapped around my waist. I unbuttoned the first button of my shirt to let him know I knew what I wanted. He complied.

That day I would never forget, never regret, and never forget my promise to him, and his to me.


End file.
